brawlstarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Piper
Piper is an Brawler with low health but the potential to do very high damage to her targets. Her single-shot main attack does more damage when she is further away from an enemy, so she excels at supporting her team as a sniper. Her Super allows her to jump away from her enemies and damage them as she goes. Her first Star Power allows her to do 800 extra damage at max range when she is in a bush and her second Star Power reloads 0.3 ammo when she hits an enemy. Attack: Gunbrella Piper shoots a single bullet from her parasol that travels very quickly. The longer the bullet travels, the more Damage the bullet will inflict, so Piper is less effective against enemies near her. Piper's Attack has a very slow reload. Super: Poppin' When her Super is used, Piper will jump up into the air and throw 4 grenades below her that deal heavy Damage to any enemies near them when they detonate. While in the air, Piper is completely immune to all damage besides Damage applied over time. The grenades could be used to cancel supers, and knock brawlers back. Star Powers Ambush When Piper is hidden within a bush, her main attack gains 800 bonus damage, making her already devastating shots even more deadly doing 3096 damage at max range. The bullet also gets rainbow trail replacing the standard rings. Also, if Piper is hidden in a bush, her ammunition bar looks yellow instead of the usual orange. Snappy Sniping When Piper hits an enemy, she quickly reloads a good amount of her ammo, increasing her reload speed. If Piper hits for example, Nita's bear, she'll also reload quickly. Tips *Piper is effective when hidden inside bushes (with or without star power) in open areas because she can utilize her high range. *Piper can be overwhelmed and defeated easily if she is unprotected. Piper is most effective when she is covered by other Brawlers on her team. If enemies do get too close, it may be a good idea to use Piper's Super to escape if the Super is charged. You need to aim too because otherwise, you land in the place from where you jumped. *Try to predict your target's movement when firing. Piper's shots are narrow, so you will need to aim ahead of your targets if they are moving so that they do not move out of the way of the shot. *Piper has a very defensive Super since it only affects the area right near her, but it can also be used offensively in a riskier play. Piper can rush the enemy team, drop the grenades, and fly away. *Piper's Super can be used to shape the map to your advantage, destroying walls which your opponents would otherwise be hiding behind. *Charge up Piper's Super as a priority, as there are Brawlers that can dash right in such as Darryl and Mortis. Her Super is highly needed for escaping. *Think carefully when it comes to the position of Piper's landing after her Super. Since it takes a long time for her to land, it is easy for the enemy to predict where she will. Try going to places that the enemy will take a long time to reach such as across water regions or behind walls. *Never auto-aim with Piper as it is very likely to miss, unless you are attacking heist safes at a safe distance, etc. Voice Lines History *3/7/17: **Piper was added to the game. *6/7/17: **Piper's Super was made to charge 25% slower. *16/8/17: **Piper's main attack damage was decreased to 440 (from 460) at max range. **Her Super damage was decreased to 200 (from 300) per grenade. *4/9/17: **Piper's main attack damage was decreased to 420 (from 440) at max range. *7/12/17: **The health and damage statistics of all Brawlers were multiplied by 4. *27/1/18: **Piper's reload time was decreased to 2.5 secs (from 3.0). **Her damage was decreased to 1480 (from 1680) at max range. *21/3/18: **Piper's main attack damage was increased to 1560 (from 1480) at max range. **Her main attack projectile size was increased. *23/3/18: **Piper's main attack projectile size was decreased by 33%. **Her main attack projectile speed was decreased by 3%. *9/4/18: **Piper's cooldown between shots was increased to 0.5 secs (from 0.25 secs). **Her main attack damage increased to 1640 (from 1560) at max range. *29/5/18: **Piper's reload time was decreased to 2.3 secs (from 2.5). *15/4/19: **Piper's grenade count was increased to 4 (from 3). **Piper's Super deals 900 damage per grenade (from 800). **Piper's Super's grenades are placed further away from each other (10%). *14/8/19: **Piper's Star Power Snappy Sniping was added. *29/8/19: **Piper's Snappy Sniping ammo was decreased to 0.4 (from 0.5). **Her Ambush bonus damage was increased to 500 (from 400). **She was remodeled, and the Pink Piper skin was added. *18/9/19: **Piper's Snappy Sniping ammo was decreased to 0.3 (from 0.4). *9/10/19: **Piper's Ambush bonus damage was increased to 800 (from 500). **Her Super now drop the bombs in a fixed pattern on the ground. Skins ru:Пайпер